ravensongfandomcom-20200215-history
Maverick Morgan
Biography Maverick Morgan, born 504 AC in the village of Waverwood, was a renowned magi and a member of the Sacred Seven. Though both his parents had no interest or talent in magic, Maverick displayed mystical tendencies at a young age, drawing his parent's attention to his future in magical arts. As there were no magical colleges when he was growing up (being founded in 526 AC), Maverick's experience with magic was mostly self-taught, though there were the odd experienced magi that would assist in his learning. It was apparent in his youth that Maverick was leaning more towards the spells that mended and assisted himself and others, foreshadowing his rise to fame as the forefather of Abjuration magics. As a teenager, Maverick's magical power was at it's first stages of true potency, gifting him more opportunity in the ways of learning. He found himself practicing not only much more advanced spells he had read about, but practicing spells of his own creation as well; something unheard of for one at such a young age. During these years he met his lifetime best friend, and another member of the Sacred Seven, Golroy Anduant. The two spent countless hours studying, learning and developing their magical abilities together. As their friendship formed, it became clear the two both wanted to do something important for the world of magic, which eventually lead them down the path of seeking out others like themselves. The two boys ultimately departed from Waverwood, spanning a journey to the villages and cities around them to find more for their cause. The first of the towns they came across was Aluvard, a rather small town at the time, though bursting with potential. There they met Aleera Hylocke, an impressively talented magi with a knack for Conjuration and a short temper. The three bonded over their wish to make a difference in the world, connecting them deeply and sending them further upon their path to finding more for their cause. The three continued on to meet the remaining members of what would become the Sacred Seven; Uramae Gaunt, Regulus Farweather, Sophora Lakemond and Adrian Windrome. With the seven now in the company of each other, it was popular opinion to share their talents with the world, all being magi recognized in some way by their home towns & villages. It was at this point it was agreed all had largely separate talents in magic and that, being unrestricted and relatively dangerous, magic must be better controlled and instructed. The Seven researched their respective interests in magic for years, eventually coming to conclusion the schools of magic as they are known in the present day. Maverick henceforth called his school of magic Abjuration, which included healing, protective and defensive magics. Not only had he founded this collective category of mending magic, Maverick had created countless spells and enchantments still in use in the present era, helping millions of people avoid otherwise deadly situations, diseases and Black Magic. Though the Seven had founded the famous Schools of Magic, it was not only realized how deep magic was, but how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands. Maverick, the designated head of the Seven, proposed the creation of a government that would create rules and magical law. With no objections, the Seven reached out to the political heads of each province, explaining the situation. The Winter Court came to fruition after a long-fought campaign, lead by the Sacred Seven themselves. In it's first year of conception, the Winter Court employed a few trusted magi (deemed worthy by the famous Winter Court Trails) to join their ranks and assist in creating the Decree of Magical Restriction, a set of official rules and restrictions for all magi. The decree gained political backing, becoming supported by all major governments throughout Gaia. As the rules were set in place, Maverick once more offered a suggestion; to set up officially run colleges where youth would be taught proper spell usage and magical control. Once again with no opposition, the Sacred Seven chose four members to create these schools and be in charge of operating them. Maverick returned to his home village of Waverwood and founded Azpharan College, named in the ancient Gaian tongue meaning 'Ocean's Watch'. To the present day, Azpharan College remains the finest institution to attend for those wishing to learn Abjuration magic, fittingly so. After spending many school terms as Azpharan's first Archmage, Maverick eventually retired to a secluded cottage where he passed away in 584 AC at the age of 80. Though Maverick had no offspring, he left a lasting impression in the world of magic which will never be forgotten. Personality & Traits Maverick was a deeply kind and giving man with the sole intentions of making a difference in the world. Since he was little, Maverick developed an affinity for helping others, something his parents boasted about often. In his ever-giving kindness, Maverick developed a selfless attitude and a joyous outlook on life, even in times of strife and hardship. He was known to be able to cheer up his peers and encourage all those around him to achieve their goals. It was often that Maverick would attempt to hide his anger, sadness or jealousy by secluding himself momentarily to control his feelings, a trait he attributed to having to be patient when dealing with advanced magic that took multiple tries to learn. Physically, Maverick was of fairly average height, a slender yet relatively fit build and in good health up until he passed away of old age. Maverick had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and noted to have had a strong brow and chin. Talents & Abilities Maverick was an exceptionally talented magi versed in Abjuration. Being the forefather of the famously protective school of magic, Maverick has a wide array of abilities regarding protective, defensive and healing magic. Among his most famous spell creations is the ''unbreakable enchantment, ''an extremely famous spell that prevents objects from breaking. This spell is considered a staple spell to know across the world and is taught to all first years at every college. Trivia * Maverick is the forefather of the Abjuration school of magic. * The founder and first Archmage of Azpharan College, a magical school located in Waverwood, famous for their Abjuration program. * Though Maverick and Aleera Hylocke briefly dated, it did not last long as Maverick was much too busy with heading the Winter Court and their various causes & projects. * Maverick never married or had offspring, though was noted to say he never regretted not doing so, as his most prized contribution to the world was magical research. * Though he was noted as an avid dueler, Maverick preferred avoiding confrontation in any form possible. * It is largely believed that Maverick wrote a book containing all of his spell creations, including those that have been lost to history, yet it has not been found. * A member of the Sacred Seven, on top of being their designated leader. Category:Characters